Blind Feelings
by InsanelySarcastic
Summary: Aria Young is a one of kind friend, an unsought enemy, a hardheaded witch, a loud-mouth, a trouble maker and a lousy fancy. Beware and approach with caution. GWxOC


**Wanted to try a HP story - Give it a shot?**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize.

**Chapter One - The Starting Point**

Aria Young was confused and excited when a letter came addressed to her one day, however excitement won her over. She looked at the letter with hesitance. _What would mum want me to do? _She left it on the table and walked out of the kitchen. Not a second later, did she return and dived for the letter. She tore it open, eagerness oozing off of her. She paused as she read it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL_  
>of <em>WITCHCRAFT_ and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_  
>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,<br>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Young,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted  
>at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please<br>find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no<br>later than July 31.  
>Yours sincerely,<p>

Minerva McGonagall,_  
>Deputy Headmistress<em>

Aria stared at the parchment before she broke out in a squeal.

_I'm a witch. I'm a witch. I'm a witch. _She chanted in her head. Aria was too busy dancing that she didn't hear her parents walk in.

"Aria, sweetheart, what are you doing?" Lucille Young asked her daughter.

She stopped short and looked at her mother, glee smothering her face. Unable to say anything else, she repeated her chant. "I'm a witch!"

Alexander Young beamed at his daughter. "That's brilliant, love!"

Aria grinned at her father and continued her dance.

"Darling, let me see your letter." Her mother said looking at her daughter with clear amusement. She danced over to her and handed her the letter.

Mr. Young chuckled at his eleven year old then began reading the letter resting his chin on his wife's shoulder.

A gasp caused the couple to look up suddenly.

Aria looked at her parents then back at her hands. "I wonder if I can do a spell!"

Before her parents could object, she shouted loud and clear, "Hocus Pocus!" She wiggled her fingers to add the 'magic effect', but nothing happened. She frowned.

She turned and glared at her parents as they began to laugh.

Her mother noticed and stopped briefly, "Sweetheart, that's not a real spell and you have wait until we get you a wand."

Aria huffed loudly and the ice that was sitting in a cup on the table melted in a second.

Her parents noticed immediately and shared a look. What they hadn't noticed was that Aria saw as well. She suddenly got an idea; she blew out air with determination. The water froze back into ice cubes. Her face lightened up with glee and smugness. _Not a real spell; bollocks._

One afternoon, Aria watched the house across the street in curiosity. There were tons on owls flying by and leaving stuff. She wondered what it was. Soon, Aria's curiosity turned into joy as she saw one holding a letter. One owl had been waiting for her after she received hers. _Could someone in that house be a wizard or witch? _

She quickly let her mum know that she was going out. She walked across the street to 4 Privet Drive and stopped on the sidewalk. She's heard her mum talk about before- The Dursley's. Horrid people, her mum called them. Now Aria never judged anyone without knowing them, but they just seemed wretched. She shrugged anyway and made her way to the door.

She knocked.

The door suddenly was ripped open. A beefy man with a large mustache stood there. _My eyes…_

"Well," snapped the nasty man, "what do you want?"

She cleared her throat, "Sir," _hardly human_, "I was just wondering-," Aria was cut off as a whine sounded behind the man.

"Daddy, who is it? Is it for me? Move, I want to see!" _And mum thought I was bad…_

Mr. Dursley chortled, "My ickle tyke." Then he moved to the side and revealed a beefy blonde boy.

Aria's eyebrows shot up. The boy was hardly little or a tyke for that matter. He was a brat, a spoiled one at that.

The blonde boy stared at her and pouted, "It's just some stupid girl. Dad, you said it was for me! I don't want to talk to that!" He shouted and pointed to her.

_Stupid girl? That? _"Well, who said I was here for you! I don't want to waste my time consulting with a spoiled imbecile!"

The boy looked confused while Mr. Dursley started turning red. "What's an imbecile?"

Aria looked at him with disbelief. _And I'm stupid. _"An idiot, dunderhead, dimwit, moron, twit, or my favorite- you!"

Just as it seemed the boy began to understand that, Mr. Dursley pushed him away and looked at Aria with disgust. "You insolent girl! You never speak to my _fine_ son like that again! You're lucky I don't tell to your parents. Now get off my porch and out of my sight!"

"Well considering I live right across the street, you'll probably see me quite often." She piped up.

This seemed to wire him up more as he could barely speak, "You- off- insolent girl- no respect- leave!"

She rolled her eyes and walked away; the door slammed shut. She turned and saw him watching her through the window and she waved mockingly. He let out a scream and closed it.

"Horrid man, indeed." She muttered.

Just as Aria went to cross the street she saw a boy with glasses taking out the trash. She had never seen him from up close. At all for that matter, he was always like a shadow. _He's living with these people? Poor lad._

"Hi," Aria said as she stood by the sidewalk.

He looked up in shock. Somebody was actually talking to him. "Um, h-hello."

"You live with them?" She asked.

Harry looked back at the house then her and nodded sullenly.

"You poor bloke, I'm sorry." There was no sign of teasing in her voice.

Harry looked at her and the tiniest smile appeared on his face. "It's fine. You live across the street, right?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm Aria."

Harry was still in shock, but managed to speak, "I'm Harry."

"That's a nice name. It rhymes with a lot- Larry, Barry, Jerry, Terry, Carrie, marry, dairy, wary, Perry, fairy, scary, Gary, vary, and Larry. No wait, I said that already. Uh, nary? I think that's a word." She looked up, thinking.

He chuckled, "It is."

"I knew it."

Harry was certainly amused and simply happy. He hadn't joked or talked with anyone before. It was pleasant.

"Your name is nice, too."

Aria looked at him and shrugged, "It's alright. It doesn't rhyme with anything like yours though."

Harry felt his cheeks heat up. "T-Thanks."

She nodded, smiling then she remembered why she came over here. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to see the mail you got?"

Harry frowned. He had received mail, but his uncle refused to give it to him. He didn't know what was inside of it, but how he really wanted to. "No, my uncle wouldn't let me."

She frowned, then her face scrunched up in repulsion.

Harry panicked. Had he said something wrong? Were his aunt and uncle right? Did he repel people away?

Before Harry could ask what was wrong, Aria shouted, "That wretched cow with a mustache is your uncle!"

Harry blinked and began laughing. Sure, he had called his uncle tons of names, but never aloud.

"It's no laughing matter; this is a serious issue, Harry. How are you related to," She sent a sickened look at the house, "that?"

He chuckled once more before speaking, "His wife, my aunt, _was_ my mother's sister."

Aria didn't miss that, but she didn't want to make him uncomfortable. She liked Harry. He was kind which is huge considering his household.

"Who in their right mind would marry that cow? Is your aunt blind?"

Harry grinned, "I've been wondering that for years, but then again my aunt isn't exactly the greatest either."

Aria looked at the house, "Well that would explain that imbecile in there."

"Dudley?" Harry questioned.

"So that's the _ickle tyke's _name," She mocked.

Harry chuckled and nodded, "I'm assuming you met him?"

"You assume correctly, but I'm pretty sure if your cow of an uncle hadn't been there then I would have attacked him profusely." Aria said glaring at the house, but she turned back when she heard more chuckling coming from Harry.

"Save me a front seat when you do."

She grinned, "Will do."

Harry frowned knowing he would have to go back in and leave his new friend. _My friend… _Thinking on his toes, Harry went to ask if they could talk again when Aria beat him to the punch.

"Would you like to hang out again, Harry, my dear newest friend?" She said, smiling.

Harry nodded quickly hoping she wouldn't change her mind.

"Fantastic," she grinned wildly.

Harry felt himself grin. He had finally made a friend and it wasn't a snake this time.

Just as he went to speak again, an irritated voice shouted, "Boy!" Harry looked back and frowned.

"Evil git," Aria grumbled.

Harry looked back at her and frowned. He really wanted to hang out with his new friend, or should he say only.

Aria noticed him and smiled, "Good luck with them, eh? I'll see you later, Harry."

Harry smiled and nodded, "See you, Aria."

Aria mock curtsied and began to walk away.

Harry stared at her. He had finally made a friend.

He jumped when he heard his uncle shout, "I thought I said to stay away from my house!"

"I live across the street, you twit!" Harry smiled before being dragged inside by his uncle.

A month later, Aria and Harry were inseparable besides the Dursley's going AWOL for two days, that is. Harry would purposely offer to take out the trash, or clean the yard, so he could talk to her and she would help him. Or when the Dursley's would leave him with Mrs. Figg, Aria would go over. They had acted if they had known each other their whole life, but both were just happy to be friends.

Aria never did ask Harry if he looked at the mail. It has seemed to slip her mind. What didn't was her magic. It began acting up lately. If she got too mad or upset something unexplainable would happen. She was extremely ecstatic about it all. She wanted to tell Harry, but her parents told her that muggles weren't supposed to know. This disappointed Aria deeply. Though had Mr. and Mrs. Young known that Harry was the 'Boy Who Lived' they would have obliged. For you see, being as they live across the street, the Young's have never met him. They had only heard their daughter tell them stories about them playing jokes on his 'idiot cow of a cousin'; Aria's words, of course.

As summer dwindled, Aria became quiet. Harry immediately took notice of his friend's state. So one day as they sat in the front yard of Mrs. Figg's house, he confronted her.

"What's the matter, Ri?" He asked sitting next to her.

Her thoughts conflicted her and she said, "That's wonderful, Harry."

Harry looked at her bewildered. That hadn't made any sense. "Aria, are you ok?"

She mumbled the same thing and this time Harry touched her arm. She snapped out of it, "What is it?"

"I've been asking you questions and you kept repeating, 'that's wonderful, Harry'," Harry said mimicking her girlish voice at the end.

She punched his arm, "I do not sound like that. And I'm sorry, it's just I've been thinking…"

As Harry rubbed his arm where she punched, but he couldn't resist grinning, "Well, that's not good."

She smiled, despite her mood, but it quickly left as it came. Harry became concerned.

"What is it, Aria?"

She sighed, "School is coming quickly."

Harry nodded.

"And my parents are sending me away which means I won't be able to see you except for holidays and summer."

Harry frowned and realized he wouldn't see her as well since he would be going away.

Noticing Harry's sullen look, she said, "Sucks, no?"

Harry ignored her question and said quietly, "I'm going to miss you."

He had never had friends and now that he makes one she has to go away. She was his only friend and he would miss her dearly.

"Here, here," She said in the same tone.

A sudden idea struck Aria. Why sit around and mope? Might as well and enjoy the time they have together. She jumped up fast.

It took Harry a second to realize what was happening. One minute, she was upset, the next she was looking thrilled.

"Aria," Harry questioned.

"Let's go bug Dudley! Let's go to the park! Let's go bother Mrs. Figg's cats! Let's go do something!" She exclaimed running around the yard, then plopped next to Harry. "What do you say, Harry?"

Harry was confused at her new attitude, but he caught on. He knew what she thought- why be upset that they weren't going to see each other for a while when they were together right now.

"The first option sounds excellent, but he is not here; maybe the second one?" Harry said smiling.

Aria grinned back and took off in the direction of the park.

The rest of the time with Harry had went by swiftly because soon Aria found herself heading to Platform 9¾ with her parents.

"Hurry up, Aria. We don't want to be late!" Mrs. Young said dodging the crowds with her husband.

"I'm coming, mum," Aria replied.

They all slowed as they were between platforms 9 and 10.

"So is some big explosion going to happen and platform 9¾ will appear?" Aria asked excitedly.

Mr. Young chuckled, "'Fraid not, love. You see that wall," Aria nodded, "you walk through it."

Aria's shoulders slumped, "That's it? No boom?"

"No boom." Mr. Young confirmed, still chuckling.

"Well bollocks!" Aria called.

"Aria Lucille Young, you know better than to use that language," Mrs. Young scolded. "No matter _whom _you learned it from." She sent a look at her husband and he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry mum," Aria said. "Can we go now?"

Mrs. Young sighed and nodded to her husband, "Alex?"

"Alright love, you're going to take your cart and run right through that wall, simple enough?" Mr. Young told his daughter.

"Are you kidding me? It practically requires no intelligence," Was her response.

"Aria," Mrs. Young went to reprimand, but she soon found only her husband next to her along with many muggles walking around them. Mr. Young chuckled.

"She is definitely your kid." Mrs. Young said shaking her head.

"That may be so, but she was blessed with your looks. Thank Merlin for that." He said grinning and kissing his wife's forehead.

Aria was the spitting image of her mother- black hair that came down mid back, dark blue eyes, high cheekbones, and same features. The only difference being that Mrs. Young looked older. Despite that, they could have been twins. Except for Aria's attitude. Aria was loud, funny, blunt, impulsive, impatient, loyal, selfless, assertive, and unafraid to stand up for herself and others, and a trouble maker- mostly her dad's outlook.

"Come on love, you know how she gets when she is left waiting."

They ran through the barrier and found Aria quickly.

"There you two are! I was beginning to think you skipped out on me, but then I thought how could you skip out on this face?"

Her father snorted whilst Mrs. Young laughed and spoke, "Very much like your dad. Alright sweetheart, you behave and have fun at Hogwarts. And-,"

She was cut off as her husband bellowed, "Get sorted into Gryffindor!"

"Alex," Mrs. Young smacked his arm, "It doesn't matter which house you get into…besides Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad."

"Says the Ravenclaw," Mr. Young teased.

"Well as long as I'm not in Slytherin, I'll be fine. Bunch of gits in Slytherin, no?" Aria smirked.

Her father laughed, but it died as he caught his wife's scolding look. "Behave, Ri."

She nodded, "See you for the holidays, yes?"

Her mother confirmed it and pulled her only child into a hug.

"Mum," Aria gasped, "Can't breathe! Need air!"

Mrs. Young let go of her daughter and dabbed her eyes with a tissue. She had packed some knowing she would get emotional.

"I'll miss you sweetheart."

Aria smiled, "You can only miss me if I ever leave, but, yeah, I'll miss you too."

Aria said goodbye to her parents and made her way on the train. The train began to move after a few minutes and it was then that Aria found a compartment. Inside was a boy with a round-faced, a short, chubby build and dark hair. He seemed to be looking for something because he was on his knees looking under the seats.

"Lose something?" Aria asked.

The boy squealed and stood quickly.

"Alright," Aria asked again.

"I-I l-lost my toad, T-Trevor," The boy stuttered.

"That's a shame. I reckon he'll turn up soon. D'you mind if I sit in here?"

The boy shook his head nervously.

Aria put her trunk away and turned to the boy who seemed to be shaking. "I'm Aria, Aria Young. You are?"

"N-Neville Longbottom," He replied a bit firmly.

"Nice, it rhymes with level. Do you want help looking for your toad?" She asked already heading for the door.

"You don't have to…"

Aria shrugged, "It beats sitting in a compartment until we reach the school. Come on, let's go."

Neville followed behind her, flustered.

They agreed to split up and come back the compartment if they found Trevor or not. Aria walked to the right and heard some girls whispering and giggling. She passed by them, but not before hearing one say, "Harry Potter is on this train!"

_Harry Potter? The Boy Who Lived? He's here, awesome._ Aria thought. Hearing the name, _Harry_, she sighed. She wouldn't see him for months. She already missed him dearly.

Aria had stopped in many compartments and had gotten the same answer; nobody had seen a bloody toad. Aria closed her eyes and crossed her fingers as she reached the next compartment. Hopefully, someone in here had seen Trevor. She slid the door open and spoke, "Please tell me you lot have seen a toad."

"We have," Two voices said.

Aria smiled and opened her eyes, "Really?" She looked around to see a toad, but all she saw was two ginger haired twins grinning.

"Where is it? I thought you said you saw it?"

"No, we didn't. You-,"

"-told us to tell you that we had and-,"

"-we didn't want to disappoint, but-,"

"-there is no toad in here wandering about. Though there is-"

"-a tarantula."

Aria blinked and said, "That was a longer way of telling me no and getting my hopes up. See ya!"

Aria closed the door and began walking back to her compartment when she heard, "Oi! Wait up!" It was the twins chasing after her.

"I don't think we've-,"

"-met you before. Are you-,"

"-a first year?"

Aria nodded. "Do you guys always talk like that?"

"Yup," The twins said.

"Duly noted," She said as she continued walking. The twins fell into step with her.

"How rude of us, we haven't introduced ourselves; Fred and George Weasley for your amusing pleasure." One twin said.

Aria laughed, "Aria Young for your entertainment."

The boys grinned at her.

"Quick question, if you don't mind." Aria said stopping.

"Of course," One said.

"Ask away," Said the other.

"How do I tell you apart?"

"Well, obviously, I am the much better looking twin." One twin spoke pushing out his chest.

"Ah, that is where you are sorely mistaken, brother, for it is I, who is far more attractive." The other corrected.

Aria laughed at them, but as she did she took the time to look for any differences.

"I think I'll manage. You're Fred," She pointed to the one poking out his chest, "and you're George." She pointed to the other.

The twins looked impressed.

"How'd you figure out so fast?" Fred asked.

Aria shrugged and turned to George, "Simple, George, you have a mole on the right side of your neck."

"Clever," The twins grinned.

All of a sudden, the twins shared a look then ran in a small circle quickly. Aria looked at them both with wide eyes. _What on earth are they doing?_ Abruptly, they stopped whilst covering their necks.

"Now, which one-,"

"-is which?"

_They're crafty. _Aria tried to look below their hands, but had no success. She tried looking for more differences, but she could barely see them when they had blank faces on. She decided to wing it.

"Um, you're Fred," She pointed to the one on the left.

"Blimey, you _are _good." Fred said astonished.

They dropped their hands and she saw the one on the right had a mole in his neck.

Aria smirked, "Yup, that's me. I'm on my own level."

_Level? Why does that sound familiar? L- Oh Neville! _"Well, it's been lovely chatting with you _charming_ lads, but I must bid you farewell."

"Goodbye, _sweet_ Aria!" Fred responded rather loudly.

"We do hope to see you sorted-," George replied just as loud.

"-into Gryffindor!" Fred finished.

With that, they both reached for her hands and kissed them. She grinned and curtsied to them.

A few minutes later, she found herself running into Neville.

"Neville! No luck down there mate." She said, patting his arm gently.

Neville sighed sadly, tears threatening to pour out.

"Don't worry; He'll pop up at any time." Aria said meaningfully.

"You think so?"

Aria psh'ed and said, "I know so."

Neville let a tiny smile appear on his face. "I'm just going to check this last compartment and I'll head back."

"I'll go with you. Maybe I can find the trolley… I'm starving." Aria responded.

Neville nodded and opened the door.

"Sorry, but have you seen a toad at all?"

Aria toned out the conversation as she observed the sweets in the compartment. She held herself from drooling. She was extremely hungry. _Maybe they won't notice one of those chocolate frogs go missing…_ She slowly edged for one. _So close… Almost there… Yes… Just a little further…_

"Aria," A familiar voice questioned.

"I wasn't trying to get a frog!" She responded loudly.

She looked to the owner of the voice and gaped. There, sitting with sweets surrounding him, was Harry.

"Harry!" Aria shouted happily.

Harry grinned and cleared the sweets off of him so he could hug her.

As they hugged, Aria asked, "You're a wizard? Why didn't you tell me?"

Harry moved back and felt his cheeks warm, "Yeah. I kind of thought you were a muggle…"

"I am no muggle, Harry I-don't-know-your-last-name." Aria scolded playfully.

A gasp caused Aria to turn away from Harry and to a ginger haired boy. "You don't know who he is?"

"He's Harry, duh. Didn't I just go over this?" Aria said, looking at the boy with raised eyebrows.

The boy shook his head and said, "No, no. You don't know his last name?"

"I'm pretty sure I covered that as well," Aria replied then muttered to Harry, "Slow fellow, he is."

Harry chuckled quietly.

The boy glared at her, "He's _Harry_ _Potter_."

Aria felt her face fill with shock as she stared at the now smug red head. She quickly recovered and looked at Harry. He looked embarrassed and flustered. Truthfully, he was anticipating her reaction. She was after all his first friend. What would she think of him known as _The Boy Who Lived_?

"Wicked," Was the answer that made Harry grin tenfold.

"That's what I said." Aria looked back at the red head.

"And you are?" She asked curiously.

"Ron Weasley." He answered with his mouth full of sweets.

_Tut, tut. No manners… I like it! _"Aria Young." She smiled.

Suddenly, her stomach growled.

Harry snickered, "Hungry?"

"Starving. Would you be a terrific bloke and spare a chocolate frog or two?" Aria pouted her bottom lip out.

"Oh, I suppose," Harry said dramatically, but smiled after.

Aria beamed at him, "Thanks Harry, you're brilliant."

Harry turned red at the statement.

Aria sat down across from Harry and Ron. She finally noticed that Neville was gone.

"Where'd Neville run off to?" She questioned, biting her chocolate frog's leg.

"Didn't say, probably to go look for his toad," answered Ron. "Don't know why he's so bothered with it. If that had been me, I would have lost it sooner. But I brought Scabbers, so I can't say much." He gave a disgusted look down to his lap.

Aria looked down at the rat and felt her nose scrunch up. "Cute, he is."

Ron beamed at her. "About as adorable as a hippogriff."

She laughed and turned to Harry, "He reminds me of Dudley, don't you think?" Harry nodded, laughing.

Ron went on saying he had learned a spell to turn him yellow. He asked them if they wanted to see it and the remaining two complied. Ron pulled out his worn out wand and readied himself, but the door slid open. Neville was back.

"Neville, there you are- and girl I don't know." Aria said looking at a girl with bushy, untamed hair and sort of large front teeth.

The girl replied in tone Aria would have described with a teacher's, "Hermione Granger and you are?"

"Aria Young."

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said then noticed Ron, "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then."

Ron proceeded to say a spell; it turned out to be a dud. Aria also learned that she didn't rather like Hermione too much. She seemed like a know-it-all and very bossy. Aria felt like she was in the presence of a teacher when she was around. _I'll do my best to avoid her. No doubt she'll scold me for my behavior... But then again she seems really smart and someone to copy off of I mean_ assist _me_._ Excellent._

Aria soon found herself along with the rest of the first years head to toe with a tall, black haired witch with a stern face. Hagrid, the half-giant gamekeeper and Keeper of Keys, introduced her as Professor McGonagall. She informed the students about Hogwarts. Then she proclaimed what were to happen as they were sorted and led them into the Great Hall which made Aria's jaw slag. It was huge and incredible.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." McGonagall announced to the first years.

Aria listened to names being called which seemed to go on forever. She smiled at Harry and Ron as they were sorted into Gryffindor. Finally McGonagall called, "Young, Aria!"

Aria smiled and spoke loudly to the remaining boy, Blaise Zabini, "Second to last for best, eh?"

The hall erupted into laughter and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement. As Aria sat on the stool, she looked out into the sea of students, she saw two familiar ginger heads. They were grinning at her and giving her thumbs up.

McGonagall placed the sorting hat of her head and she was consumed by its voice.

"_Ah, a Young," _The hat spoke._ "Where shall I put you?"_

'I don't know. You're the _sorting_ hat, _you_ tell me.'

"_Mouthy just like your father, I see." _

'I get that a lot. Now can you get a move on? I'm hungry.'

"_And impatient. You are your father's daughter."_

'Yeah, yeah, now shout a house already.'

The hat chuckled. "_Shall I put you in Ravenclaw like your mother? Or Gryffindor like your father? Or shall we go for something new? Slytherin perhaps?"_

'Whoa, slow down hat. You are not sorting me into Slytherin. Anything else, but Slytherin… or Hufflepuff for that matter. I don't want to be known for my _loyalty_.'

"_It's like I am sorting your father again. It's a good thing you look exactly like your mother."_

'Did you just insult me? You manky hat…'

"_Oh yes," _The hat replied amused, _"I know exactly where to put you."_

'You smell did you know that? Like shi-'

"Gryffindor!" The hat belted. _Bloody hat._..

The Gryffindor table exploded into cheers. The twins jumped up and shouted her name over and over.

Aria got off the stool and winked at Blaise, then made her way to the Gryffindor table. She sat next to George and looked at everyone at the table. Harry grinned at her, happy to be in the same house. Ron, after shoveling food into his mouth, beamed at her as well. Hermione gave her a nod. Percy, who she discovered was the twins and Ron's older brother, nodded in approval as well. Fred and George threw their hands out in front of a boy with dreadlocks, who she soon learned to be Lee Jordan, and collected two sickles each. Aria smiled again.

This was her new family.

**A/N: **Worth continuing? Should the next chapter, if I get a good feedback, continue in first year or start in fourth? Let me know - Review.

**xInsanelySarcastic**


End file.
